freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Resource Conservation and Recovery Act
The Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA), enacted in 1976, is a Federal law of the United States contained in 42 U.S.C. §§6901-6992k. It is usually pronounced as "rick-rah" or "Wreck-rah." The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) states that RCRA's goals are: * to protect the public from harm caused by waste disposal * to encourage reuse, reduction, and recycling * to clean up spilled or improperly stored wastes. EPA waste management regulations are codified at 40 C.F.R. pts. 239-282. Regulations regarding management of hazardous waste begins at 40 C.F.R. pt. 260. As noted below, most states have enacted laws and promulgated regulations that are at least as stringent as the federal regulations. Furthermore, the statute authorizes states to carry out many of the functions of RCRA through their own agencies, if such programs have been approved by the EPA. Subtitle C ("Cradle to Grave") While RCRA handles many regulatory functions of hazardous and non-hazardous waste, arguably its most notable provisions regard the Subtitle C program which tracks the progress of hazardous substances from their generation, to their treatment, their transport, and their disposal. Due to the extensive tracking elements at all points of the life of the hazardous waste, the acts have become known as the "cradle to grave" system. The program exacts stringent bookkeeping and reporting requirements on generators, transporters, and operators of disposal facilities handling hazardous waste. Related federal acts RCRA is an amendment of the earlier Solid Waste Disposal Act of 1965. In 1984 the Hazardous and Solid Wastes Amendments Act was added to the Act and in 1986 the law was expanded further to regulate underground storage tanks and other leaking waste storage facilities. While the "Superfund" (CERCLA) Act is also involved in the regulation of hazardous substances, one way to separate the two is to think of CERCLA as applying to land that has become contaminated, while RCRA is from the standpoint of the actual substance. RCRA, like CERCLA, has provisions to require cleanup of contaminations of hazardous substances that occurred in the past. Whistleblower protection RCRA contains a whistleblower protection. Employees in the US who believe they were fired or suffered another adverse action related to enforcement of this law have 30 days to file a written complaint with the Occupational Safety and Health Administration. TSDFs TSDF is an acronym for Treatment, Storage and Disposal Facilities, which are permitted to handle the disposal of hazardous wastes under the Act. See also * Clean Water Act * Public employees for environmental responsibility (PEER) * Solid Waste Disposal Act * Superfund * Whistleblower External links * RCRA database * TSDF permitting * Collected Papers of William Sanjour, a retired EPA employee and whistleblower * Information on the Act * Public Employees for Environmental Responsibility (PEER) * Government Accountability Project * National Whistleblower Center * Workplace Fairness FAQ for environmental whistleblowers * Tate & Renner article on whistleblowers under US federal law * Whistleblower Employee Protection Website * U.S. Department of Labor Whistleblower Program & information Category:1976 in law Category:United States federal environmental legislation Category:United States waste legislation Category:Pollution in the United States Category:First Amendment to the U.S. Constitution Category:Freedom of expression Category:United States federal labor legislation Civil Category:Discrimination Category:Business ethics *